Hearts and Daggers (A Harry Potter Fan-Fic)
by R.Lawson13
Summary: Iris Tate is just an ordinary student going to Hogwarts along side Harry Potter, but she's not focused on The Boy Who Lived. She's more interested in her studies, but someone may be able to change that.


The day had finally come, the day after I turned eleven. Today is the most magical day of my life, literally! On this day, April the 2nd of 1991, I, Iris Tate, will recieve an official letter. A letter that will change my life foever and give me admittiance to Hogwarts! I grew up in an amazing wizard family, so I've known all about magic and everything else for basically my whole life. "It's here, it finally came!" My dad called from the front door as he came over to hand the letter to me.  
I smiled broadly as I took it and opened it. I cleared my throat as I brought the letter up and started to read it aloud.  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Miss Tate, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress."  
As I finished, I looked into the envelope again. That's when I pulled out the lists that was mentioned in the letter. I proceeded to quickly glance over the two lists before handing it over to my parents, so they can look it over as well.  
"We're so excited, we'll head to Diagon Alley here in the next few weeks to get your supplies up and ready. Maybe you'll meet some new in coming students while we're there." My mom smiled as she ruffled my hair.  
I laughed as I stood up and stretched, "Very well, sounds great! I'll send an owl back tomorrow, confirming that I'll be attending and then I'll patiently wait until we go to Diagon Alley." My parents both smiled as they nodded and stuck my letter and lists up on the fridge, just so we wouldn't forget them, and we headed up to bed,

**July 31st, Diagon Alley**

My parents and I had made it to Diagon Alley via The Floo Powder Network, I'm not a big fan of travelling this way because I either end up with a bruised elbow or I step out of the fireplace and start having a sneezing fit. My sneezes are awfully embarassing, they start off very powerful "Ach', and end with a soft and high pitched 'choo'. Some people glance over when they hear it and I often see them snicker before turning away from me. Not that it's any big deal to me, I'll sneeze how I want, nothing can change that.  
After my fit of sneezes, the first place my parents took me was to Flourish and Blotts to get all of my schoolbooks. This place was huge, books of various sizes and colors lines the walls from the ceiling all the way to the floor. Now, mind you, this store is two stories tall and is littered with books. My eyes widened as I went around and looked at all the different books I could possibly get my hands on. I was lost in the world of books, I just started picking up different ones and I brought them up to my parents. The both of them just stared before glancing around the pile of books I had in my arms just to look at me.  
"Can I get them?" I asked as I peeked over at both my parents.  
My mom chuckled as my dad let out a soft sigh, "Sweetheart, we're just here to get books for your first year at Hogwarts. I know you're eager to learn, but lets just make it though Year One before we start buying more books."  
"And sweet-heart, some of these are way above your level of magical expertice," my mother started as she picked up one of the books I had, "See, this one is for Year Seven students."  
I pouted, "But... I understand what's in the books, I really really do!"  
My parents continued to shake their heads, "Get though this year and we'll see how everything goes, maybe we'll get you one as a Christmas present." My mom smiled as she took the pile from my hands and set them down next to another, equally large pile of books.  
I looked longingly at the pile as the owner of the shop rung up my books. Once my dad paid, he put all the books together in a nice little stack.  
"Diminuendo." He said as the stack of books shrunk down into about the size of my palm.  
With that, the books were placed in my bag as we continued on to the rest of the shops to gather all of my other supplies. I ran out the front of the store, excited to get to the next store, but as soon as I left the door and turned the corner, I ran face-first into the front of two guys going the opposite direction as me. The force from the both of them made me fall back onto my butt.  
"Oww." I muttered.  
The two guys in front of me snickered and they forced themselves to hold back their laughter, but one of them reached out his hand to me.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
I smiled as I took his hand and he quickly pulled me to my feet. I quickly dusted myself off as the other guy reached down and picked up everything that spilt out and placed them back into my bag.  
"Wow, you've already learned a Shrinking Spell? I think we get to learn that this year, don't we Fred?" The other guy asked as he handed my bag back to me.  
I put my bag back on my shoulder as I looked up and finally got a good look at the two guys. The way they dressed, their bright red hair, and eye color you could almost not tell them apart, they were very obviously twins. But you could almost tell the difference between with just one subtle thing that caught my eye. The one that's names Fred has a freckle on his right arm, just under the crease of his elbow while the other one does not have a freckle at all on his right arm.  
"Yeah, I think we do." Fred said back to his twin as he glanced back towards me before holding out his hand again.  
"I'm Fred Weasley, I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts before."  
I chuckled as I shook his hand, "I'm Iris Tate, and this is my first time being at Hogwarts."  
His twin smiled as he held out his hand as well, "And I'm George Weasley, I think we'll be looking forward to seeing you at school."  
I took his hand as I gave him a firm nod, "I look forward to seeing you guys as well."  
They nodded to me once again before turning and running back to a large family of red-heads, wow, they're part of a big family. I wonder if I'll be able to meet them once I get to Hogwarts.  
"See, we told you you'd meet some friends here." A familiar voice came from behind me as a firm hand was placed on my shoulder.  
I smiled as I glanced at the Weasley family once last time before my parents guided me off to some more of the shops. Our last stop was Madam Malkin's Robes, after this I'll be able to head home and start reading through my books and admiring my new equiptment. As we walked to the shop, we passed a really tall, burley man with a small boy with long-ish hair and round glasses. He looked awfully familiar, but I just ignored them as I excitedly entered the shop with my mother as my father stayed outside. As we entered, we walked passed a family that were in all black and emerald green attiare, the father had blond hair and a cane with a snake head as a handle, and the mother had blonde and black hair. I took a quick glance at them, which ended with some boy accidentally bumping into me. This kid had bright blond hair and he was about two inches shorter than me. But as soon as I touched him he immediately pushed me away, I stumbled back as he pushed me, but I quickly caught myself before I could go back any farther. I glared at him as he started to straighten his shirt and robes, when he was done, he was able to look up and as soon as our eyes met he quickly stopped. We started at each other in complete silence until the boy straightened up and held out his hand.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy." That's all this guy said, no apologies, no proper introduction, not even a "Hello" or "Hi". I thought it was pretty rude, but he was probably raised to me that way. I gave him a soft smile as I took his hand.  
"I'm Iris Tate."  
We continued staring at each other, with the tension slowly growing between us as we slowly let go of each other hands.  
"So, do I not get an apology?"  
He narrowed his eyes as his eyebrows furrowed, "Why would I give you an apology?" He huffed.  
"Because you were the one who bumped into me? Not to mention, you just pushed me as soon as you bumped me. Kind of rude don't you think?"  
"Do you not have any idea who you're talking to?" I shrugged my shoulders, "All I know is that you're name is Draco, and you're a very rude little boy."  
That's when I noticed a small smile had formed on his face. I raised an eyebrow as I tilted my head to the side.  
"You're not afraid to speak your mind... I like that."  
I shrugged my shoulders, "Now a days, you kind of need to speak your mind, don't you?"  
This made Draco laugh, "You're right about that... But my family is walking out the door, but I'll see you at school, Tate... Maybe we'll meet each other again sometime soon... And I do apologize for bumping into you."  
With one last snicker, him and his family disappeared out the door.  
I blinked a couple of times before turning back and rejoining my mother and meeting with Madam Malkin. With this, we began to get my measurements for my school robes, hat, gloves, and winter cloak. After that was done, Madam Malkin went to etching my name into the inside of each article of clothing while my mother and I looked around at everything the store had to offer.  
As I was waltzing through, looking at the many different colors and styles, the front door was opened. I quickly glanced up to see my mother going up to greet my father, he seemed to be carrying something under his arm. He was always bad at hiding things, but there's nothing I can say, I've always thought it was kind of funny. I put the hat I was holding back onto the shelf as I made my way over to my mother and father who were looking at fabrics with red and gold patterns, and, well, everything they were looking at were either red and/or gold.  
"So... Why are you guys looking at buying me Gryffindor things when we don't even know what house I'm going to be sorted in to?" I asked as I looked at a robe with red lining the trim.  
"Oh sweetie, we just know you'll be sorted into Gryffindor!" My mom stated happily.  
"It's in our blood... But, for any reason you're not sorted into Gryffindor, we'll still be very very proud of you!" My dad finished.  
I smiled as I reached out and hugged both of my parents. They hugged me back and my dads arm started to move away.  
"Do you promise to do your best at Hogwarts? We won't be disappointed will we?" My dad asked as he continued to try and hide the thing in his arms.  
I gave him a firm nod and a thumbs up, "Of course I promise you guys, I'll make you guys so proud!"  
He nodded as he glanced at my mother then back to me. We playfully glared at eachother before he reached down and finally took the thing from his arm. I felt the excitement growing in my chest as I looked down at what he had in his hand. I noticed that he had a book that was in the pile that I had made back at Flourish and Blotts. I jumped and squealed quietly as I took the book from his hands.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" I cheered as I started flipping through the pages.  
It was one of the books on Magical Medicine, this one had different potions for healing in it. I know this is just one of many, and I need to get my hands on all of the other ones. Which I know it what will happen in time, but they know I'll have this book read by tomorrow.  
"If you read through that whole thing tonight, I'm going to quiz you. If you fail, you have to keep the book at home." My father joked.  
"You know me to well." I snickered as I gently placed the book into my bag.

**September 1st, King's Cross Station**

My parents and I had arrived at King's Cross really early in the morning, there was barely anyone there to notice us run through the passageway onto platform 9 3/4, there were only a few families on the platform waiting to board. Once the clock struck 10, we were all allowed to start boarding the train. My parents gave me a small bit of money as I gave them one last good-bye before stepping onto the train.  
I easily found an empty compartment close to the middle of the train. I threw all of my belongings in the provided storage area. After that was fixed, I opened the window and poked my head out to see that the platform was now packed full of students, their siblings, and their parents. I smiled at the view, it was simpely magnificant.  
I took in a deep breath before closing the window back and plopping back down in my seat. I closed my eyes as I leaned back and nuzzled into my seat, mere hours from now, I'll be in Hogwarts. I can't wait. After sitting back for a couple of minutes, the train blew it's whistle and we began to pull out of the station.  
"Knock, knock, mind if we join?" A familiar voice called out as a loud knock brought me out of my trance.  
I quickly sat up as I rubbed my eyes, "I'm guessing there are no more empty compartments?" I said jokingly.  
Fred and George snickered as they put their stuff away and plopped down in the seats.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you don't want us in your company." Fred laughed.  
I laughed, "You guys are always welcome, anytime for anything."  
This made them both smile and fist bump each other. I smiled softly as I watched the two start to joke around with each other. I watched them for a few minutes in total silence before growing bored and pulling out the book that I got back in Diagon Alley.  
I sat and flipped through the pages, taking in all of the fastinating potions, their ingredients, and their uses. As I read, I gained a feeling of excitement, once I'm at Hogwarts I'll be able to practice making these potions and perfecting them. Oh, I can't wait, and all of these potions seem so simple too!  
"Whatcha reading?" George asked as he put his finger on top of the book and gently pushed it down a little.  
"It's a book on Magical Healing, this one is specifically about healing potions... It's absolutely fastinating!" I smiled as I started to bring the book back up to my face.  
"Why would you be reading something like that?" Fred asked.  
I shrugged my shoulders as I saved my place and closed the book, "Why does it matter? It's something I like and enjoy learning about."  
The two laughed as George grabbed the book and started looking through it. Fred scootched over to him and started looking at the book as well. The looks on their faces went from excited to confused as they continued looking through the book.  
"I don't even know what half of this stuff is..." Fred muttered.  
"How do you understand any of this?" George continued.  
"Fairly easily, it's honestly not that hard." I said as I took my book back.  
"What Year are you in? You look like you're in your Second or Third Year... But you being able to understand this book makes me thing something different." Fred said as he furrowed his brows together.  
I laughed again, "I'll just keep you guessing then."  
The two just stared at me, almost slack-jawed as I continued to laugh. That's when we heard the door to our compartment slide open. A familiar blond-headed kid poked his head in and looked straight at me, not even taking notice of Fred and George, I also noticed that he I smiled a little as I waved.  
"Hey Draco, long time no see." I said.  
"Hey Iris, would you like to join us? And maybe get away from these too?" Draco said as he shot a glare at Fred and George.  
"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" George said through his teeth.  
"I don't talk to blood-traitors." Draco muttered as he avoided eye-contact with the two and he turned his attention back to me.  
I could tell Fred and George were fuming at Draco's remarkes. "Why don't you come here and say that to our faces!" Fred exclaimed, with his fists balled up, and his arms tense. George just had his arms crossed in front of his chest, but he was trembling in his seat. Both of them were ready to attack Draco. But he simply ignored them as he continued to look at me. I gave Fred and George a sad look and I was about to tell them to calm down, but that's when I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder. I jumped slightly before I turned to glare at Draco.  
"Let's go Iris..." Draco muttered as he started to pull on my shoulder.  
"... No... You're being very rude..," He stopped pulling and he turned back to me, "I'm staying right here."  
We glared at each other for some time. Draco eventually tensed up and tightened his grip on my shoulder. It hurt, but I just gritted my teeth and furrowed my brows a him.  
"Fine... I'll let it go... This time..." Draco muttered as he nodded towards me before turning and leaving with his two goons.  
I sighed as I sunk back into my chair and covered my face with my hands, I apologized to Fred and George for the way Draco had acted. Both of them were still pretty angry because of the insults, but they eventually calmed down and went back to normal.

**September 1st, Hogsmeade**

Fred and George had gotten up and they were the first ones off the train. I tried to follow them, but they had just disappeared. I was dumbfounded, those two are fast.  
"First Years! First Years, this way!" A booming voice called from behind me.  
I turned around and saw the large man I had seen yesterday. He was waving his hand and waving a lantern to get everyones attention. I walked up to him and joined the small group that had already began to form. After a couple of minutes, the small group had grown significantly in size. Once all of us First Years were together, the large man, or Hagrid, led us down a winding path which took us to a large body of water with a ton of boats. Hagrid smiled as he explained to us what would be going on and had us come together in groups of 2-4 and we all got into our respective boats while Hagrid got one all to himself.  
I glanced around and started to head towards an empty boat, as soon as I touched the side of the boat, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I snapped my head back only to see Draco and his goons coming my way. I sighed as I started to hop into the boat.  
"I'm guessing you guys want to join, huh?" I asked as they stopped just before the boat.  
Draco smiled and nodded as he took a seat next to me, and his goons took their seats across from us. I leaned back and stared at the stars as all of the boats began to move forward. Everything was silent as the boats moved a long down the lake and through some rock tunnels, after some time, we had finally come to a large clearing. I was drifting off to sleep, due to the calmness, the sound of the water being slightly disturbed, and the rocking motion of the boat. I was only brought out of my sleepiness when I heard Draco shift over, closer to the front of the boat.  
"Woah." He said.  
I opened my eyes and sat up as my eyes fell on a beautiful sight. Hogwarts stood proudly on the top of the cliff. All the of windows shone bright with an orange light and the outline of the school was a lot more prominate thanks to the light coming from the full moon. A smile formed on my face as I leaned forward, taking in this wonderful sight.  
I'm home.

**September 1st, Hogwarts, Outside the Great Hall**

We all followed Mr. Filch up to the enterance of Hogwarts. The doors were opened by an older woman in all green robes, she introduced herself and welcomed us to Hogwarts. We all followed her inside and continued to follwing her up some stairs and through some halls before we came to a stop in front of a pair of grand doors. Professor McGonagall explained to us that we will be sorted shortly and she then explained the housing system before excusing herself and leaving us behind.  
As soon as she was gone, Draco tugged on my sleeve and brought me over to a boy with round glasses and a boy with bright red hair. Draco then started to talk to the boy like 


End file.
